Ojisan
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Être un shinobi s'apprend quand on est petit, mais être un oncle ? Eh bien, ça s'apprend sur le tas, ce n'est pas Itachi qui vous dira le contraire ! UA
1. Naissance

_Je crevais d'envie d'écrire une fic entre Sarada et Itachi, j'avais tellement mal au cœur qu'il soit mort avant de la connaître :('_

 _Mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, ce sera donc un recueil de drabbles, voire des OS, des petits moments de vie entre l'oncle et la nièce. C'est un UA bien sûr où Itachi est vivant et où Sasuke est bien plus présent que dans la version originale ^^  
_

 _Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Naissance**

 **OoOoOoO**

Sakura poussa un soupir de bien être. Elle s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit d'hôpital tout en jetant un œil attendri sur la petite forme emmaillotée dans ses bras. L'accouchement avait eu lieu dans la matinée et, bien qu'elle se soit fait attendre, elle était enfin arrivée.

 _Sarada_ , pensa Sakura en souriant comme son bébé dormait contre sa poitrine.

A présent la jeune kunoichi savourait un repos bien mérité. Qui ne tarda pas puisque à peine venait-elle de fermer les yeux qu'on toqua à la porte. Sakura retint un grognement irrité, les visites n'arrêtaient pas depuis ce matin. D'abord il y avait eu Naruto et Hinata, puis Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Sai (lequel avait dit que Sarada « n'était pas si moche que ça pour un bébé... ») finalement plus de la moitié de Konoha avait défilé dans sa chambre. Heureusement sa fille n'avait pas bronché, demeurant toujours aussi paisible.

« Entrez » dit-elle finalement en se redressant.

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette familière fit son apparition. Les traits fins et nobles, le regard perçant, ses longs cheveux sombres noués en catogan, Itachi Uchiha avait délaissé ses habits de Anbu au profit de vêtements plus classiques. "Bonjour, Sakura-chan" lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour, Itachi-chan » salua Sakura en retour. Elle était à la fois étonnée et ravie que l'intimidant ninja soit ici. « N'étais-tu pas en mission ? »

« Si, mais elle s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu » répondit Itachi en regardant avec intérêt la petite forme enveloppée d'un linge. « Sasuke n'est pas là ? »

« Il est sorti quelques minutes, il voulait prendre un peu l'air » Sakura laissa échapper un rire. « Sasuke en avait bien besoin, il était tout vert ce matin. Je crois qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'assister à un accouchement » ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

« Je vois » fit Itachi avec un léger sourire. Il se rapprocha et tendit un petit dinosaure en peluche qui avait l'air tout doux. « J'ai...hum...j'ai acheté ce jouet tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si ça convient ? »

Acheter un dinosaure pour un nouveau-né était un peu curieux, mais Sakura trouva son geste adorable. Elle savait que c'était parce que Sasuke en avait eu un lui-même quand il était petit. Une sorte de clin d'œil à son otouto bien aimé. « C'est parfait » fit-elle en prenant le jouet et en le posant sur une table de chevet. « Merci beaucoup Itachi-chan. »

Voyant que ce dernier était à présent tout proche, elle leva Sarada vers lui. « Veux-tu la prendre ? »

Une lueur d'hésitation traversa les yeux sombres d'Itachi. Son corps s'était brusquement raidi à la proposition de Sakura. Cette dernière faillit rouler des yeux. Les Uchiha étaient tous les mêmes décidément !« Ne me dis pas que le shinobi le plus redoutable de Konoha a peur d'un bébé ? »

Itachi hésita un bref instant puis se consentit à prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. La tenant aussi délicatement qu'une poupée en porcelaine.

« Elle s'appelle Sarada »

« C'est très joli » dit-il en détaillant avec minutie les traits du bébé. Sa tête était déjà couverte d'une petite touffe de cheveux noirs. Elle avait aussi une petite fossette qui lui rappela instantanément sa mère. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec curiosité, avant de lui sourire. C'était léger, à peine une esquisse, mais c'était suffisant pour le faire sourire à son tour.

Sakura, qui observait la scène, hocha la tête avec un air réjoui. _Il y a du progrès_ , se dit-elle. Depuis la quatrième guerre ninja, Itachi avait toujours était assez froid et asocial, même s'il passait les voir de temps en temps. Peut-être que que sa nièce allait enfin le faire sortir de sa coquille ?


	2. Quiproquo

_Merci pour vos reviews :)  
_

 _Voici donc la suite !_

* * *

 **Quiproquo**

 **OoOoOoO**

Itachi était en train d'examiner les étals des échoppes en compagnie de Sasuke qui avait emmené Sarada avec lui. Il avait entendu parler d'un nouveau marchand de thé qui s'était installé dans un petit village, non loin de Konoha, et il avait très envie de goûter à quelque chose de nouveau. Avec les dango, et les onigiri, le thé était le péché mignon du shinobi. Contrairement à son otouto qui aurait bu n'importe quel thé sans s'en formaliser et qui n'était pas aussi exigeant que son aîné.

«Aniki je peux te confier Sarada quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda tout à coup Sasuke alors que Itachi examinait une jolie boite contenant du thé vert.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit ce dernier, recueillant Sarada dans ses bras. « Mais où vas-tu ? » questionna-t-il alors que son frère s'éloignait vers une ruelle.

« Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps ! » lui lança Sasuke en pressant le pas. "Reste avec Sarada s'il te plait."

Itachi fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que son otouto pouvait bien manigancer. Il avait clairement senti une point de gène dans sa voix. Il poussa un soupir, raffermissant sa prise contre Sarada. Âgée de maintenant cinq mois, la fillette gazouillait et essayait d'attraper les longs cheveux de son ojisan entre ses petits doigts potelés .

« Ooooh, elle est tellement mignonne » roucoula tout à coup une jeune femme en s'approchant d'Itachi. « C'est votre fille ? »

Itachi n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir vers lui, trois autres jeunes femmes venaient vers lui, un sourire aguicheur accroché aux lèvres.

« Quel enfant adorable ! »

« C'est tout votre portait craché »

« C'est admirable de voir un père s'occuper de son enfant. Êtes-vous marié ? Parce que moi, je suis libre depuis une heure...»

Bientôt une horde de jeunes fille l'entoura et le shinobi se retrouva encerclé de toutes parts. Certaines avaient délaissé leur timidité pour flirter ouvertement avec lui. Il était à deux doigts d'utiliser un genjutsu quand Sasuke arriva, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il n'eut qu'à allumer son Sharingan pour faire fuir les femmes qui menaçaient de submerger sa fille et son aniki. Elles finirent heureusement par partir, visiblement très déçues de perdre un si beau parti que Itachi.

« Désolé pour ce contre-temps » marmonna Sasuke reprenant Sarada qui s'était mis à geindre.

Itachi lui lança un regard inquisiteur, puis secoua la tête, préférant ne pas savoir ce que Sasuke avait trafiqué derrière son dos. Il dirigea à nouveau vers les échoppes, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une petite marchande de dango. Son estomac n'y résista pas.

« Sasuke ! »

Celui-ci, qui avait laissé partir Itachi, se retourna et se retrouva face à une Sakura fulminante. « J'ai assisté à toute la scène. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as laissé Sarada à Itachi ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Tu ne t'es pas servie de ta fille pour trouver une épouse à ton frère, j'espère ? »

« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » se défendit Sasuke. « J'étais juste parti... » Il marqua une pause, rougissant légèrement, c'était très gênant à avouer.

« Oui ? Tu étais parti ?» le pressa Sakura en croisant les bras.

« Dans une librairie » termina Sasuke en lâchant un soupir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses haussa les sourcils.

« Je croyais que les livres n'étaient pas ton truc. Qu'est-ce que tu es allé voir ? »

« Ça. »

A contrecoeur Sasuke fouilla dans sa tunique et en sortit un livre. Le premier tome d'Icha-Icha Paradise...

Sakura cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pendant que Sarada essayait d'attraper le bouquin« Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu t'y mets toi aussi... »

« C'est juste pour essayer .Kakashi aime tellement ces bouquins...N'y vois rien d'inconvenant. »

« Tu n'es pas croyable ! »

Sakura secouait la tête, toisant à présent Sasuke comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit tout à coup Itachi en se tournant vers eux.

« Tout va très bien ! » lâcha Sakura en fusillant son mari du regard. « Dès qu'on sera de retour à la maison, j'étripe Kakashi ! » Elle se rapprocha de Sasuke d'un pas menaçant. « Et si jamais j'apprends que Sarada est pervertie elle aussi, je t'étripes avec lui ! »


	3. Prénom

_Salut les gens :)  
_

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 **Prénom**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Saaaa- »

« Sa-su-ke . Allez Sarada encore une fois. Répète : Saa-suuu-keee »

« Keke ? » répéta la fillette, levant de grands yeux étonnés en direction de Naruto.

« Sasuke » articula ce dernier. Il était agenouillé devant elle, tentant d'encourager le bambin avec un de ses grands sourires. « Et moi, c'est Na-ru-to »

« Toto ? »

« Arrête avec ça, Dobe » lança Sasuke d'un ton agacé. « Tu vas la perturber avec toutes tes bêtises. Et puis c'est « otousan » que Sarada doit dire, pas mon prénom. »

Naruto fit la sourde oreille, sachant très bien que ça allait énerver son meilleur ami, puis poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Allez encore, Sarada. Tu y es presque arrivée tout à l'heure. Encore une fois : Sa-su-ke. »

« Saaaaa- »

« -Suke »

« Ke ! Saké ! » cria Sarada en gloussant. « Saké ! Saké ! Sakééé ! »

Incapable de se retenir, Naruto explosa de rire pendant que la petite chantonnait ce nouveau mot d'un ton excité.

Loin de s'en amuser, Sasuke foudroya Naruto du regard.

« Tu es fier de toi ? Son premier mot c'est « saké » ! »

« Et alors ? » se moqua Naruto, riant toujours. « Cela montre qu'elle a de l'humour. Ça change par rapport à toi. »

« SAKE ! » cria Sarada, faisant rire Naruto de plus bel.

« J'espère que ton fils sera moins idiot que toi » s'énerva Sasuke « Dobe !»

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Baka ?! » s'emporta Naruto en se levant, les joues rouges de colère.

« Dobe ! »

« BAKA ! »

« Baka » répéta alors Sarada en tapant dans ses mains d'un air enjoué. « Dobe ! Saké ! Baaka ! »

Sasuke lança un regard qui aurait pu tuer Naruto sur le champs et haussa la voix. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à s'invectiver pendant que Sarada riait aux éclats, jusqu'à ce que deux mains la soulèvent et l'emmènent loin de tout ce tumulte.

« Hnn. Je pense que Sakura-chan va faire une drôle de tête quand elle va revenir. Qu'en dis-tu, Sarada ? » fit Itachi en baissant des yeux amusés sur sa nièce.

Celle-ci se tortilla dans ses bras en babillant et en riant.

« Saké ! » cria-t-elle.


	4. Rivalité

_Salut les gens ! Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris.  
_

 _Je sais que ça fait un petit moment mais mon semestre s'est enfin terminé (même s'il me reste encore des partiels) du coup je devrais avoir plus de temps libre pour écrire :)_

 _Si vous aimez toujours cette histoire, dites-le moi, je ne mords pas ;)_

* * *

 **Rivalité**

 **OoOoOo**

 **«** Dis-moi, Baka, comment fais-tu pour que ton enfant soit aussi calme ? » soupira Naruto alors qu'il regardait son fils, âgé de trois ans et demi, courir dans le parc en criant et en riant. Celui-ci faisait un tel vacarme que de nombreux promeneurs avaient jugé plus sage d'aller flâner ailleurs.

« Il n'y pas de secret pour ça, Dobe » commenta Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. « Ma fille est une Uchiha, et ton fils un Uzumaki...Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Naruto lui décocha un regard noir et tous deux continuèrent à surveiller leur progéniture.

Hinata et Sakura avaient décidé de se faire une sortie shopping entre filles. Hinata avait longuement hésité avant de se laisser convaincre par la kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle le voulait. Et ce n'est pas Sasuke et Nauto qui draient le contraire !

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient donc, malgré eux, tous seuls avec les deux enfants. Heureusement que l'un d'eux se tenait tranquille.

Car non loin d'ici, la petite Sarada lisait paisiblement un livre d'image adossée à un cerisier en fleur. Déjà précoce pour son âge la fillette avait découvert avec joie les plaisirs de la lecture et de la tranquillité.Quand Boruto se mit à courir autour de l'arbre en hurlant, essayant d'attraper un pauvre papillon qui passait par là, la fillette n'y prêta nullement attention, bien trop occupée à bouquiner.

«Tu sais Naruto, tu devrais attacher ton fils de temps en temps, cela nous reposerait, et cela reposerait surtout mes tympans » ajouta Sakuke alors que les cris enthousiastes de Boruto redoublaient de plus bel.

« Ne dis pas n'importe-quoi, il a juste besoin de s'exprimer, voilà tout, et puis je te signale que- »

Aucun d'eux ne vit le coup venir. Au moment où Boruto repassait devant Sarada, celle-ci souleva son livre et lui asséna un brusque coup sur la tête.

Coupé en plein élan, Boruto s'arrêta net de courir, regardant la fillette, muet de stupeur. L'espace d'un instant il resta complètement immobile, incapable de réagir autrement. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on le tape sur le sommet du crâne avec un livre pour enfant... Le garçonnet se mit brusquement à pleurer, se précipitant dans les bras consolateurs de son père.

Sarada, elle, retourna à sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ignorais que ta fille cachait un côté violent » commenta Naruto qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les flots ininterrompus de son fils.

« C'est le côté Haruno » répliqua Sasuke, regardant sa fille d'un œil brillant de fierté. « Et puis ton gamin l'a bien cherché. »

« …Quoi ! Attends, tu peux répéter ! »

L'instant d'après des exclamations de colère résonnèrent dans tout le parc, faisant fuir cette fois-ci toute la faune environnante.

OoOoOoOoOo

« Dis oji-san ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Pourquoi otou-san et Naruto se disputent-ils tout le temps ? Est-ce qu'ils se détestent ? » s'inquiéta Sarada alors qu'elle s'installait sur les genoux d'Itachi.

« Oh non, ils ne se détestent pas » la rassura le shinobi avec un fin sourire « même si leur amitié a été compliquée à un moment donné ».

« Comment ça compliqué ?» s'enquit Sarada levant des yeux interrogateurs.

« Disons que ton père a voulu rompre avec tout ce qui lui était cher quand il était plus jeune. » Itachi changea de position sur son fauteuil, calant plus confortablement la fillette sur ses genoux. « Mais ça, c'est lui qui te racontera cette histoire un jour. »

« Ils sont amis alors ? »

« Ils sont plus que ça. Ton père et Naruto sont rivaux. »

« C'est quoi la différence ? »

« La différence c'est que leur rivalité les pousse à dépasser leurs limites, à aller plus loin. Bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. L'amitié façonne, la rivalité enrichit »

« Donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ? »

« Quand elle n'est pas poussée à l'extrême non. »

« Oh. » Sarada fronça le nez, prenant un air pensif. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle déclara d'un ton ferme : « Alors je serais la rivale de Boruto. »


	5. Problème ?

_Hello everybody ! Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise :)_ _  
_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **Problème ?**

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Tchak ! Tchak ! Thack ! Tckak ! Tckak ! Tckak !_

Les six shuriken se plantèrent simultanément dans leurs cibles respectives.

Sarada jaugea son résultat d'un œil critique et un pli perplexe barra son front. Il manquait toujours un centimètre entre ses shurikens et la cible centrale. Pourtant elle se positionnait comme il fallait, sa concentration était toujours à son plus haut niveau, ses bras ne fléchissant à aucun moment.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

« Cela fait deux heures que je m'entraîne » pensa la fillette en essuyant la sueur sur son front. « Je n'ai quasiment fait aucun progrès.»

Elle courut retirer ses armes dont la pointe avait été émoussée afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. La petite fille n'avait que cinq ans et demi et Sasuke et Sakura préféraient attendre qu'elle soit à l'Académie pour lui acheter des shurikens tout neufs.

Sarada eut une mine de dépit en songeant à son otousan et à son oji-san. A son âge, leurs lancés devaient être impeccables. Surtout en ce qui concernait Itachi, il était un prodige. En tant que tel, il n'échouait jamais.

« Moi, je suis nulle » souffla-t-elle avec un air malheureux. « Même Boruto y arrive mieux que moi. »

« Ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi-même, Sarada-kun » fit tout à coup une voix venant des branches au-dessus d'elle. « Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal que ça ».

Une ombre apparut tout à coup devant la jeune kunoichi. Même si cette dernière n'avait rien sentit, elle ne cilla pas. Elle était quasiment habituée aux apparitions et aux disparitions soudaines de son oji-san préféré. Beaucoup trouvaient Itachi intimidant, mais la fillette savait que derrière sa carapace froide et impénétrable, l'homme cachait une personnalité douce et chaleureuse, et une histoire profondément triste aussi. Itachi n'en parlait jamais, et son otousan et son okasan non plus. En vérité, Sarada ne savait pas grand chose sur sa famille, mais pour l'heure, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sarada avait d'autres soucis à régler.

« Je sais que je me débrouille, mais je n'arrive jamais à atteindre parfaitement la cible » confia-t-elle à Itachi. « Et pourtant je fais exactement comme toi et otousan me l'avait dit. Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi ».

« Alors dans ce cas, recommence .» lui dit Itachi. « Je vais t'observer et je te dirais ce qui ne va pas. »

Itachi se plaça derrière elle, la regardant attentivement, pendant que Sarada se positionnait. Elle prit bien garde à ses mouvements et s'empara de deux shuriken dans sa main droite. Malgré elle, une pointe de stresse la tirailla à l'idée qu'un shinobi aussi puissant que Itachi prenne du temps juste pour elle.

« Je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi » se dit Sarada avec un air déterminé.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer ses armes quand une main saisit son poignet.

« Tes doigts sont encore un peu trop rigides » l'avertit Itachi. « Et il vaut mieux les placer de cette façon. »

Patiemment, Itachi lui montra les bons positionnements et les bons gestes à faire avant que Sarada ne fasse un nouveau lancé. Les étoiles de métal brillèrent dans la lumière du soleil et la fillette observa son résultat un peu honteuse. Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit son oji-san, rien n'avait changé.

Elle se tourna vers Itachi qui fixait les cibles d'un air pensif.

« Alors oji-san ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

« Hn. »

Itachi avança vers la fillette, ses yeux sombres et acérés fixés sur elle. Puis, à la surprise de cette dernière, il se fendit d'un sourire amusé tandis qu'il lui faisait une pichenette sur le front.

« Je pense, petite Sarada, que tu as simplement besoin de lunettes. »


	6. Transmission

_Hello, chers lecteurs :) Merci pour vos gentils commentaires et vos lectures._

 _Je suis ravie que cette petite fic plaise, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir plus de 4000 lectures ! C'est très impressionnant :D  
_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Transmission**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Otousan ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu reviens bientôt ? »

« Dans deux mois environ. »

« C'est long deux mois » déclara Sarada avec une petite moue.

Devant l'entrée de leur maison, Sasuke esquissa un sourire, puis il se pencha et donna une pichenette sur le front de la fillette dans un petit « poc ! ».

« Je sais, Sarada, mais Naruto m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance dans le Pays des Vagues. Et vu la complexité de cette mission, j'en aie au moins pour plusieurs semaines. Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons y faire quelque chose. »

« Tu seras rentré avant Ojisan ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, tu le sais bien. Itachi a des missions encore plus longues et plus difficiles que les miennes. En attendant, sois sage jusqu'à mon retour. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta mère. » Le sourire de Sasuke devint narquois. « Bien qu'elle sache très bien se défendre toute seule. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'adieu, et Sarada observa tristement sa silhouette solitaire disparaître au loin à l'horizon.

Elle resta un petit moment ainsi, regardant un point qui n'était plus là et finit par rentrer chez elle, le regard résigné. Son okasan l'attendait dans la cuisine, un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres.

Avant que Sakura n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Sarada demanda : « Pourquoi fait-il toujours ça ? Cette pichenette sur le front ? Oji-san aussi fait la même chose. »

« Les Uchiha n'ont jamais été très expressifs » répondit Sakura. « Je pense que c'est un signe d'affection. Une preuve d'amour. Itachi l'a en quelque sorte transmis à son frère. Cela signifie beaucoup pour lui. C'est un geste simple, mais qui signifie tellement de choses. Des choses parfois impossibles à dire. »

« Des choses comme « je t'aime ? » questionna la fillette, se souvenant que son père faisait aussi cette pichenette sur le front de sa mère, avant de partir.

Sakura rougit et hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça...Mais cela peut être aussi une promesse: « Sois forte, petite fille, ton papa sera bientôt rentré. » ou bien encore une excuse:« Désolé, petite nièce, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ». Ou même encore une taquinerie, une pensée, un baiser, un au-revoir. Tout cela à la fois, parfois. C'est ainsi que s'exprime Sasuke et Itachi, c'est ainsi qu'ils transmettent leurs émotions."

« Moi aussi je voudrais faire ce geste à Otousan et Ojisan avant qu'ils s'en aillent en mission, mais je suis trop petite »marmonna Sarada en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère. « Je voudrais leur dire qu'ils vont me manquer...leur dire aussi de rentrer sain et sauf...leur dire que je penserais à eux tous les soirs... »

« Je sais, Sarada, je sais » murmura Sakura, caressant les cheveux de sa fille. « Mais ça, je pense qu'ils le savent déjà. »


	7. Vérité

**Vérité**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Okasan ? »

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que certains habitants du village ont peur d'ojisan ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils murmurent derrière son dos et baissent les yeux quand ils le voient ? »

Sarada regarda sa mère se raidir brusquement alors qu'elle était en train de préparer le dîner. Lentement, elle se retourna et la fixa, une expression de tristesse inscrite sur son visage.

« Cela concerne le clan, n'est-ce pas ? » devina la fillette sans détacher les yeux de sa mère. « Ce drame qui s'est déroulé bien avant que je sois née ? Celui dont personne ne veut jamais parler »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis la plus apte à te parler de ça » soupira Sakura.

«Otousan ne me dit jamais rien. Il cache des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris, tu sais. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Parfois, ils sont plein de démons, d'ombres et de secrets. Comme ceux d'ojisan... Raconte-moi, okasan, oui, raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Sa mère détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder sa fille plus longtemps. Sarada remarqua sans mal ses lèvres tremblantes et ses doigts crispés sur son tablier blanc, lequel était brodé du symbole du clan Uchiha.

« Tu es encore jeune, Sarada, tellement jeune. Ce que je vais te dire pourrait bouleverser ta vision des choses à tout jamais »

« Je suis grande maintenant, maman. Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai le droit de savoir ! » insista Sarada, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. « J'ai droit à la vérité. »

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle voyait la culpabilité et le remords dans les yeux d'Itachi. Trop longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression que des fantômes hantaient ses pas. Parfois, le shinobi fixait un point dans l'horizon, puis son regard se voilait et se tordait de douleur comme s'il était perdu dans un cauchemar sans fin. Comme si son passé avait un goût de cendre et de sang.

« Quand ton père avait huit ans, Itachi a massacré tous les membres du clan Uchiha »

La phrase, simple et brutale à la fois, frappa Sarada de plein fouet. Horrifiée, elle fixait sa mère avec de grands yeux choqués, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Les membres du clan...mais...mais... _tous_ ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Sarada eut l'impression qu'un étau emprisonnait son cœur et que le monde entier venait de s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Le visage blême, elle regardait sa mère qui avait relevé la tête et la fixait, les yeux humides.

« Oui, Sarada » murmura-t-elle, « tous les membres du clan »

« Les...les enfants aussi ? »

« Sasuke a été le seul survivant »

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de la petite fille alors que des images sanglantes défilaient devant ses yeux. Des enfants de son âge égorgés, des vieillards étendus sur le sol, le visage défiguré par la peur, des bébés sans vie dans leur berceau...Horrifiée, elle porta la main à sa bouche, réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Itachi, si doux, si prévenant avec elle...Qui avait tué, massacré la totalité de son clan, et sa famille. _Cela veut dire qu'il a aussi tué mon grand-père et ma grand-mère aussi_ , réalisa-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de refluer les larmes de colère et de tristesse qui glissaient sur son visage.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? _Pourquoi_ , okasan ? »

« Ton grand-père, aidé d'autres membres du clan Uchiwa, a préparé un coup d'état pour prendre la tête de Konoha. »

« Un coup d'état ? » répéta Sarada, éberluée. « Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'est compliqué, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire de ton clan. Ton père ne m'en a raconté qu'une partie. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les Uchiha ont un passé sombre et difficile. Il y a toujours eu des conflits, des dissonances, entre le village et le clan des Uchiha. Des rancœurs et un sentiment d'injustice qui se sont envenimés au fil du temps. Leur ressentiment a été tel qu'il a conduit les Uchiwa a organisé un coup d'état. Itachi, étant le plus doué de sa génération, a été désigné par le Hokage et le conseil du village pour les exterminer et les empêcher de déclencher une guerre au sein de Konoha »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a tué les membres de sa famille, pour sauver Konoha ? » fit Sarada dans un chuchotement.

« Itachi n'a pas eu le choix. Il a préféré se sacrifier, il s'est fait passer pour un traître pendant des années, attisant la haine de ton père afin qu'il devienne plus fort. »

« Et que s'est-il passé ? Pour otousan ? Comment..qu'a-t-il fait ? Après...après le massacre... »

Le visage de sa mère s'assombrit alors qu'un voile de chagrin tombait devant ses yeux et Sarada comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas en savoir plus. C'était un sujet sensible, douloureux, tabou, autant pour son père que pour sa mère. L'un et l'autre avaient dû certainement beaucoup souffrir. Après le meurtre des Uchiha, son père avait du errer dans des ténèbres que la fillette préférait ne jamais connaître.

 _Il n'y a donc eu que de la haine et de la souffrance dans mon clan ? Comment le rebâtir après une telle tragédie ?_

« C'est horrible...c'est tellement horrible » hoqueta Sarada, les poings serrés, la tête baissée. Une vague de colère et d'injustice la traversa alors qu'elle imaginait son oji-san fuir le village, le sang des siens sur les mains, et ses espoirs réduits à néant.

« Il a dû se sentir tellement seul. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs...J'aimerais tellement l'aider, maman, tu sais »

Sakura secoua la tête. « C'est son fardeau. C'est lui qui a décidé de le porter. La voie d'un shinobi est souvent une voie qu'on accompli seul, dans l'obscurité, quitte à se faire haïr des êtres qu'on a aimé. »

 _Oui, mais moi, je veux l'aider,_ se dit la fillette, obstinée, _je ne veux plus qu'Itachi se sente seul._

Parce que plus que tout au monde, son ojisan avait droit au bonheur.


End file.
